While Listening to Rock & Roll
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Sara gets roped into picking Kevin up from the airport... Set before "Hitting for the Cycle"- I loved Kevin's character I thought he was hilarious and I really wanted to a fic with his character and this is what I've come up with. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I loved "Hitting for the Cycle" I thought Kevin's character was hilarious and I really wanted to a fic with his character and this is what I've come up with.

Two-shot for now.

Hope you all like it- please be lovely and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**While Listening to Rock & Roll...**

The usual buzz and the noise that filled the lab slowly wound down as the shift ended and people made their escape back into their usual lives. They disappeared out of the doors to their cars rushing to get home to the people they loved, the good book they had been forced to put down or simply just the enticing lure of sleep. Sara sighed with relief as she finally filed away her paper work for the night having let Greg leave early for a date.

"Ah Sara...there you are." A familiar voice ended the bubble of hope that perhaps she would be able to have a relaxing evening with the bottle of Merlot that stood on her kitchen counter. Have a hot bath and watch the things on her TiVo.

"Doc, what can I do for you?" she asked, after fixing a smile on her lips she turned to face Doc Robbins as he stood at the door with a hopeful expression.

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked not letting his appearance falter hoping it would go some way to convince her to do what it was he was going to ask for.

"It depends... what is it?" She asked with her infamous half smile her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, my new assistant Kevin is flying in from LA today and today is my wedding anniversary so I promised I'd take Mrs Robbins out for something special. I was wondering if you could go and get him from the airport for me." He gave her a smile to test the waters and to see how she would respond.

"I see..." Sara pursed her lips and thought about the drive to McCarran Airport in rush hour traffic on a Friday night when the strip was bound to be extra busy.

"I'll owe you one." He continued attempting to persuade her.

"Okay, okay...you owe me big time, have a great time with Mrs Robbins." Sara smiled realising that she honestly didn't have anything to go home for and what reason did she have to let a friend down on his wedding anniversary.

"I will, thank you so much Sara, see you tomorrow." Doc Robbins smiled as he handed her some papers and then turned to walk away. Sara stepped out into the almost empty car park letting the Vegas heat hit as she did so. She climbed in to car taking a deep breath to pause the day where it was before she started driving.

The red tails lights of other cars stretched out in front of her like a map of the galaxy. She had always liked being stuck in traffic, it offered a sanctuary free from the need to socialise and falsely smile at the people that constantly surrounded her. The soft sound of 'Drops of Jupiter' played in the back ground; picking up the cover Sara re-read the note Greg had stuck to the front about listening to the piano track on the title song. A small, honest smile tugged at her lips as she noted the concentration it must have required him to make his hand writing legible on such a small post-it note.

The time alone gave her occasion to think about the 'new Sara' that she had developed into. There had been a time when she hadn't needed music advice from Greg, where she could hold her own when it came to the records of the year. Her vinyls had been the envy of many in lab and she struggled to remember the last time she had stopped to look at the covers of dusty old 12-inchs to add to her collection. There had been a time when she would have been in a bar drinking Greg under the table on a Friday night rather than longing to go home to slip into her PJs. She wondered at what stage she had become the type of person who longed for nothing more than a glass of chardonnay, a bubble bath and trashy TV. She wondered at what stage she had really grown up.

Brushing her thoughts aside her mind turned to the new M.E she was expected to collect. All Sara had was a sign Doc Robbins had given her with his name and a scrap of paper with his flight details on them. She didn't even know what he looked like, had no pre conceptions about his personality but she really wasn't in the mood for conversing with strangers today. She didn't feel like being nice or presentable, it had been a long week. A part of her wondered if he would be good looking, a small amount of hope bubbling up as she parked her car and climbed back out into the heat.

As she stood at the gate the hope for an attractive man dulled as she realise she hadn't had time to shower or change and probably looked groggy and tried from a double shift. Perhaps she should have checked her make up that was highly likely to have smudged and disappeared over the last six hours.

"Hot damn, I should have moved to Vegas earlier if the CSI chicks are all like you my darling. I'm Kevin." He winked at her giving her once over before biting his lip.

"I'm Sara." She said shortly realising that the make-up was not needed, she'd most certainly had enough of men like Kevin in her life. There was a glint in his clear blue eyes that suggested when he wanted to be he could be very charming. He had high cheek and thin, stern lips that she was sure artists like Bowyer would have called a dream. He was attractive she admitted. But he knew it. He had enough self confidence and awareness of how to use it.

They quietly made their way back to her car as Sara kept her fingers crossed that he was tired from his flight and was not going to be in a talkative mood. But as he stood aside checking her butt out as she placed one of his smaller bags at the back of the boot she realise that was not going to be the case. She gritted her teeth and without a word to him climbed into the driver's side of the car waiting for him to finish putting the rest of his suitcases in the back.

"Train- nice choice. Is this 'G' your man?" he asked flicking the note Greg had attached to CD as he flicked through the songs before settling on 'Whipping Boy' the song Sara had decided was her least favourite on the album.

"No, he's not." Sara replied bluntly remaining silent about his choice of song not wanting to start more of a discussion than was necessary.

"Oh I get it...he's your bit on the side you little minx." Kevin hypothesised while nodding in approval.

"What?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow attempting to figure out how he had come to that conclusion with nothing but a CD and a note.

"Well, I saw your wedding ring, if this 'G' 'ain't you're man...then he's only one other thing he can be." Kevin explained as he played the CD.

"He's a friend." She explained making a turn into a short cut hoping she'd be able to drop him off quicker.

"A friend...with benefits...I wouldn't mind being him, you're hot." Kevin continued talking crudely.

"No, he's not, he's just a friend." She corrected him with a sigh.

"Hey sweet heart if you're looking for a bit on the side...I tell you...I'll rock your world like no man before." He offered casually.

"No thank you, I'm happily married." Sara responded through gritted deciding that she'd already had enough of his company for the night.

"Whatever. Are you going to take me to see the sites... if you know what I mean?" He asked his eyes resting on where the neck line of her top dipped.

"No." She replied attempting to pretend that she had noticed where his vision was focused.

"Oh that's fine, I'm sorry I forgot people stopped being fun after they got married." He commented glancing out of the window at the neon lights.

Sara gripped her steering wheel tighter as they headed into a line of traffic. She realised she was fed up with people acting differently around her now that she was married- as if she was no longer herself. She was still the same, fun Sara she had always been. And here was someone who barely knew that was already making assumptions about her.

"Fine...I'll take you out. We have to stop at mine so I can shower and change though, I just pulled a double." She agreed impulsively speeding up as she turned into an almost empty road.

"Do I get to join you in the shower...I could wash your back." Kevin offered smirking at her. He watched as Sara laughed tongue in cheek at him as she shook her head.

"You don't give up do you?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, not until I get what I want at least...and at the moment honey, that's you." he explained.

Sara pulled into her drive way easily and climbed out of the car with little regard towards Kevin who simply followed her into the house. She felt a sense of relief as she realised that she was in her element at home it was her chance to feel Kevin out...figuratively obviously.

But as she caught his eye and saw his smile she wondering if feeling him out physically would be just as much fun...

"The remote's on the coffee table and there are beer's in the fridge." She offered absentmindedly pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

She stepped under the steady stream of hot water from the shower she began to wonder exactly what it was that she had let herself in for.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all like it- please be lovely and review!

Officially turned into a three-shot or more...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**While Listening to Rock & Roll...**

**(2)**

Sara stepped into her bedroom with her towel wrapped tightly around her checking the hall way for any sign of Kevin before closing the door. She opened up her wardrobe and sighed at the significant amount of black that was on display to her. So many of her clothes were comfortable, practical and unflattering but were ideal for the job. With a slight sense of disappointment she turned to her lingerie drawer again she found herself wondering what had happened to her 'wild side'. She wondered where all the brighter colours and different fabrics had disappeared to. Sara realised that it didn't matter what underwear she chose it wasn't like Kevin was going to see it. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to just putting on her everyday underwear so without intending to she found herself identifying the matching red lace set that only wore on laundry days if absolutely necessary and slipped them on. It felt slightly scandalous standing in nothing but a lace bra and panties while on the other side of the wall a rather good looking man was lounging. Sara silenced the sensible thoughts that had flooded her mind in attempts to let herself enjoy the danger of the situation.

Sara turned back to her wardrobe with the determination to find something that she could wear out without looking too much like a housewife who'd been giving the night off. She slipped on a pair of tight dark jeans that felt comfortably snug and found the black lace panel top that had kept Greg's eyes on her almost all night the last time she had worn it. That fact alone had warranted that it be lost somewhere at the back with the clothes but she never wore but Sara acknowledged that it was perfect for the night she had planned. She glanced in the full length mirror at the tight black fabric that made a heart shape on her torso and the delicate lace work that made a plunging neckline settling over her shoulders and running to just below her elbows. Taking a deep breath Sara threw her shoulders back attempting to imitate confidence in herself.

Make-up. That was what she needed next she thought attempting to figure out what she could do to make herself feel more confident. After using more black eye shadow and eyeliner than she would use in a week she began searching through her drawers she found the one dark red lipstick she owed applying it. There was only one thing missing for her outfit now; shoes. Sara slipped her feet into the pair of leopard print heels that she could barely remember and after one last look in the mirror she straightened up and went to find Kevin.

She sauntered into the living room loving the clicking sound of her heels against the hard wood floors as she did so. She greeted Kevin with a casual half smile hoping that she didn't seem too awkward. He glanced up at her then looked away, doing a double take before focusing his eyes on her again.

"You clean up good." He smirked, standing up stepping closer to her to slowly remove the gap between them.

"You 'ain't seen nothing yet." Sara winked at him feeling a small sense of relief as she started to feel at home in her clothes.

"I'd love to see you in nothing... if you're offering." He responded giving her the once over like he had done at the airport when he had first seen her- but this time there was more to see.

"I bet you would." Sara laughed wondering how David and Doc Robbins would find their new rather crass colleague.

"So where are we going?" Kevin asked, his eyes lighting but as he suddenly found Sara's company interesting. _'Perhaps she wasn't a boring wifey type after all'_ he thought licking his lips at the possibility.

"Revolution at the Mirage." She answered grabbing her handbag and began walking towards the door.

"Nice. You're very classy Sara... I like you." He said with the mild suggestion of respect that Sara would have believed, had she not known he was checking her out as she walked away from him. She felt an odd sense of success as she realise the clothes she had identified to wear had done the job she had intended them to do.

The cab journey was awkward as there was nothing but the sound of what appeared to be Nickleback's best hits played over the stereo as they sped through the neon lit city. His eyes focused on the world outside as if he had never seen anything quite like Las Vegas before. Sara, however, presumed he had visited on a bachelor party or simply just for the strip clubs. Every so often Kevin would turn to Sara as if he was about to say something and then quickly turn away again deciding against it.

"What?" Sara asked eventually becoming infuriated by the way he would throw glances her way but not say what was on his mind. If she was honest- she had began attempting to guess what it was that he was thinking but soon realise that she didn't have the ability to put herself in the mind of a man like Kevin.

"Nothing." Kevin responded with an attempt at an innocent smile that however didn't work- as he ended up liking coy rather than seraphic as he had intended.

"Whatever." Sara glanced out of the window rolling her eyes at her company for the evening. A part of her had wished she'd just dropped him off and gone home. Wished she hadn't taken what he's said so personally and simply just called Greg to complain about the audacity of the man calling her boring without even knowing her.

"I was going to ask...where you husband was... but you look like you've got a pretty good right hook. And I prefer to end the night with a woman hitting me rather than starting it that way." He eventually mumbled.

"You got one thing right." Sara smiled. "And women hit you often?"

"You gotta hit it and quit it babe, it generally 'ain't anything personal but you know chicks don't get it..." He explained hoping he'd steered the conversation far enough away from her husband in order to not make her angry.

"So...hypothetically... if we were to hook up... you'd hit this... and then quit it? Completely hypothetically...obliviously..." Sara asked with a raised eyebrow and a husky voice. Kevin choked slightly as he caught her eye, a devilish grin playing on her lips as she watched his reaction. He had most certainly not been expecting her to say anything like that- and from the gleam in his eyes she could tell that it had made him hopeful.

"Of course not sweet heart... I bet you're a freak in the sack..." He responded in a low voice attempting to regain his cool.

"Uh-huh." Sara hummed turning to the window with a small smile of victory.

The cab came to a stop outside of the glimmering 90 degree angle of the Mirage as the gold stood like defiance against the inky black sky above the city. Water poured out of the infamous volcano at the front as it was lit up with a burning orange catching the attention of passersby. Kevin climbed out of the cab his expression like a child visiting Disney land for the first time. However he quickly snapped out of it as he saw Sara paying the driver.

"Hey, hey, hey lady what do you think you're doing?" He announced walking over to her as if he were on a run way rather the side walk placing a note in the driver's outstretched hand. "Keep the change."

"What was that?" Sara frowned watching him with a glare as she struggled to zip her handbag back up.

"I'm a gentleman, and a gentleman doesn't let a lady pay for the cab fare." Kevin said as if educating her about simple date etiquette- not that they were on a date.

"You? A gentleman? I'll believe that when I see it." Sara gave a throat laugh throwing her head back before walking ahead of him towards the entrance.

After following an endless stream of signs, dark carpets and taking flights of stairs the pair found themselves in the swanky surroundings of 'Revolution' one of the Mirage's most popular bars. The purple lighting created an intense atmosphere as music flooded the room through speakers the size of people. The bar was surrounded by people as scantily clad waitresses made their way around the tables and the dance floor.

Sara picked up two of the complementary vodka shots that were being brought around and handed one to Kevin with a half smile that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"On the count of three" She muttered in his ear leaning in her lips brushing skin as she did so causing a shiver to run down his spine. He watched her lips move when she pulled back not being able to hear the sound over the music and took the shot when she did. A strange feeling settling his stomach as he watched her dark eyes shine in the dim lighting.

Kevin scaled himself for wondering what it would have been like to kiss a married woman, but as Sara teased him with a wink he realised he couldn't push the thoughts out of his mind. She was stunning but she wasn't his usual type. His cool blue eyes were on her lips again as her fingers encircled his wrist pulling him the direction of the bar as if he would move and bow to her every whim. And as he caught sight of her ass again he realised that perhaps he would...

What had he gotten himself in for he wondered?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having way too much fun writing this fic...

Hope you all like it- please be lovely and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**While Listening to Rock & Roll...**

**(3)**

"What do you drink?" Kevin asked with a smile his eye's not leaving Sara's face. But as she opened her mouth to speak he interrupted her. "Actually don't tell me. Let me guess... double bourbon on the rocks."

"How did you work that out?" Sara pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling at his party trick. She wasn't going to lie it was a bit cheesy- she could have swore she'd seen it in a movie before- but she was finding his attempts at woo her highly amusing.

"Well you're not the run of the mill white wine spritzer type of girl are you?" He spoke slowly finding his eyes once again moving to her lips. "So it's obviously something more dignified...something more mature... not one of those fruity cocktails...traditional...something with a bit more clout to make that power trip you're on last..."

"Very impressive..." Sara nodded wide-eyed as she picked up her drink taking a sip of the firey liquid.

"You haven't seen anything yet..." Kevin whispered in her ear the feeling of his breath tickling her cheek sending a shiver down Sara's spine.

"What did you mean by power trip?" After she had finished her second drink she found that she couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"Well that is what this is right?" He replied.

"How so?" She wanted him to break it down, to explain it to her.

"Well..." Kevin placed his drink down and took a deep breath crossing his arms across his chest. "Dressing like that...bringing me to a club...you want me to know you're hot... but I can't have you. If that ain't a power trip I'm not sure what is..."

"Sounds about right..." She nodded in agreement letting her eyes wander over the crowd.

"So...I can't have you?" His voice clearly asking a question, Sara threw a half smile in his direction and shook her head.

"What would I have to do?" His question was genuine.

"You would have had to meet me seven years ago." She smirked. He simply just nodded ordering them another round of drinks sitting down next to Sara.

The music continued playing at an almost deafening volume, the pair stayed at the bar once they had realised that there were no tables available. Kevin's eyes scanned the room looking for a woman to catch his eye attempting to avoid focusing all of his attention on Sara. Even though a part of him thought the challenge of getting her into bed would be fun, he acknowledged how wrong it would be.

"Take it easy tiger, the night is young." She smirked, taking another sip of her drink and enjoying his futile attempt at looking innocent.

"Well then we should be having fun." He smiled pulling Sara by the wrist towards the dance floor.

Kevin was surprised by how quickly Sara had wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her, her hips grinding against his following the music with ease. He let his hands rest on the small of her back not daring to go lower knowing that she would end this evening and walk away without any regrets. He on the other hand would be forced to endure the possibilities of what could have happened had he not made his move too quickly and what ifs? As the song changed to something of a quicker pace he spun her on her heels so from the neck down they were touching her back leaning against his chest, his body pressed against her, his hands on her hips guiding her. Sara gasped at the sudden change, the sound she'd made pleasing him as he attempted to figure out if she would have the same sound in other less innocent situations...

"You use these moves on 'G'?" He muttered into her ear as he pulled her even closer against him.

"I don't have to- he likes me for my mind." She responded resting her head against his shoulder, knowing that if she leant back just a bit further he would be able to see the red lace of her bra. Kevin's hand rested on her stomach as the other slid up and down her thigh. Sara acknowledged that had she been sober she would have stopped him but the weightlessness caused by three double bourbons and the fact his touch felt like wildfire stopped her from saying a word.

Eventually Kevin dragged Sara back towards the bar and ordered them another round of drinks. A waitress passing by caught Kevin's eye and as he watched her walk away Sara slapped him on the arm with a frown.

"Have you ever considered going for a woman with substance?" She asked taking a sip from her drinking letting an ice-cube past her lips. She rattled it against her teeth while using her tongue to move it around in her mouth.

"What did you have in mind babe?" He asked turning his attention back to her. Kevin would never admit it but he felt slightly satisfied that he had finally managed to get a raise out of her- a small sense of jealously. He looked up to her eyes attempting to stop himself imaging her doing anything other than swirling ice around her mouth.

"Nothing? Why?" Sara asked taking another sip of her drink.

"Why don't we get out of here?" He asked leaning into her.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled brightly at him taking him by the wrist heading towards the door.

Sara pulled him into the elevator her feet were unsteady on her heels and before she knew what was happening her back was colliding with the wall of the lift pulling Kevin towards her. His hands were up either side of her head, to support himself, his lips inches away from hers.

"Have you ever had sex in an elevator?" He whispered to her. He wondered if she would have let a man talk to her in such a crass way had she not been slightly drunk or feeling the elation of the moment.

"No... But I've had sex on a plane... and in a canoe..."Sara shrugged and replied her eyes bright with honesty.

"Oohhh...the mile high club...you know I'm starting to like you more and more Sara." Kevin gave a throaty laugh not moving away from her hoping that she would acknowledge their proximity and do something about it. He hoped that something would involve him finally being able to kiss her.

"Really? I thought I was too boring for you?" Sara taunted him and tilted her head back against the wall exposing more of her neck as her hands tightened on his shoulders to keep her steady.

"Did I ever say that?" His eyes travelled down her body and then back up again, just as he was about to lean in and kiss her the sound of the doors opening to the crowded lobby stopped him.

Sara used his shoulders to pull herself to her feet her body pressed against his again making him grit his teeth at how close he had been to making his move. Her dark eye's met his and him shivering to the core. Kevin began to speculate if her touch was anywhere near as teasing and intense as her gaze- Finger 11's song 'Paralyser' came to mind. Sara ran her hand down his arm and let her fingers intertwined with his as she continued dragging him around as if she owned him. They stepped outside and before he had a chance to comprehend what was happening they were in the backseats of a cab.

"Where are we going?" He asked attempting to figure out where they were heading by the roads they passed but Kevin soon realised it wasn't LA he hadn't learnt the streets yet.

"It's a surprise." Sara replied with an impish smile.

"Is it a surprise I'm going to like?" Kevin gave in to her game wondering what his reward would be at the end... getting to see her naked?

"OH yes..." Sara announced with wide eyes emphasising the 'oh'.

"How much?" He mumbled to her- his eyes intently watching her. Kevin wondered if they were heading back to hers or to a hotel... somewhere they could finally be alone.

"A lot... I think you'll love it...actually." She nodded enthusiastically.

"What about your husband?" He asked wondering how she sounded so calm for someone who was about to commit adultery- was she really that drunk?

"What about my husband?" Sara frowned and turned to look at him as if the question he had asked made no sense what so ever.

"Well...what will he say...if...I mean...when he finds out?" Kevin held his hands up as if confessing to something. A part of him wondered what the hell had gotten into him a woman that he was clearly attracted to was planning on taking him somewhere so they could fuck. If she didn't care what her husband thought- why should he?

"He'll probably shake his head and disapprove but it won't last." She laughed leaning back in her seat letting herself get comfortable.

"So...this...is cool?" he clarified casually- not wanting to push his luck.

"Yeah...and we're here..." Sara announced climbing out of her side.

Kevin turned to see what she was talking about the neon pink sign for the "Pussycat Lounge" came into view he could feel the disappointment settle in- of course she was bringing him to a strip club...


	4. Chapter 4

I'm having way too much fun writing this fic...

Hope you all like it- please be lovely and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**While Listening to Rock & Roll...**

**(4)**

"Hey, Lenny." Sara sighed with wariness as she talked to the bouncer while all of the men in line looked outraged at the way she had strolled to the front as if she belonged there.

"Hey girl, you working tonight?" He asked before he'd had a chance to smell the whiskey on her breath.

"No...Showing my friend Kevin...here..." She pointed to the bemused looking man that had simply just followed her. "...a good time."

"Well go on in...I'm sure AJ will have a table for you..." the tough looking guy smiled moving out of the way for them.

"How did you manage that?" Kevin asked his eyes wide with surprise and awe. Sara had seemed very clean cut, the type of woman who stuck to the rules, but the more he had seen for her tonight the more she had surprised him.

"I have friends in low places..." Sara shrugged turning away from him to greet a slimy looking man in a suit. "AJ...it's been too long."

"Sara..." AJ planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll get you a table, follow me."

"Thank you..." She spoke casually not at all unnerved by the almost naked bodies that surrounded them glistening in the dim lighting. They sat down in a small booth with a rounded scarlet velvet couch and a pine table. The decor was pretty not that any of the customers would have noticed. Kevin was still wearing the look of admiration as he carefully watched Sara.

"You really are a freak aren't you?" He asked surprised at how easily she had managed to get comfortable considering their current surroundings. 'Buttons' played in the back ground creating the perfectly sordid atmosphere for the place. The floor was dotted with small stages and poles that shone in the bright stop lights as girls wrapped themselves around the metal with carefully considered movements. The other customers seemed to be in a trance their eye focused forwards but for some odd reason the girls aesthetic beauty wasn't catching Kevin's attention- his eyes remained fully focused on Sara.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She raised and eye brow before turning to a waitress to order some drinks for them.

"I really would." He agreed with a smile. "So do you bring 'G' here?"

"No I don't..." Sara laughed taking a sip from the drink that had been placed down in front of her. She began to wonder how Greg would have felt about seeming his Friday night with her, in a strip club. Sara came to the conclusion he wouldn't have minded- he probably would have enjoyed it.

"So I'm special?" Kevin asked wondering what he would have to do to get her into bed. So far she had been playing hard to get fairly well but he could see her starting to waver- starting to become comfortable in his company.

"You could say that..." she teased.

"So what would they have to pay you to do...this?" He asked his eyes lingering on the busty blond that was near them. Her hips spinning in slow circles as her arms extended towards the ceiling her whole body embracing the movement she was making.

"I don't know..." Sara shrugged her shoulders her eyes shyly focused on her glass.

"Come on everyone has a price..." Kevin persisted with a charming smile.

"A lot of money for a start" she began watching the woman dancing in front of her with a slight air of resentment for the first time since walking through the door "Possibly a boob job, and very dim lighting?" she smirked at him in an attempting to downplay her insecurity. Over the years Sara had been reminded by a string of insensitive men that her body was not the picture of perfection.

"Personally, I think you could give these girls a run for their money without all that plastic shit..." He shrugged finding her uncertainty endearing.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." Sara said with a sad smile her eyes focused on her drink, draining the last of the whiskey quickly with one bitter mouthful, wincing slightly as the still cold liquid ran down her throat.

"Hey..." Kevin slid up around the table next to her and placed his arms around her attempting to comfort her. "I'm really not lying, you're a stunner..."

"Thank you..." She blushed and pursed her lips before looking away again. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Finally...you admit... you think I'm hot." He laughed. "Am I hotter than 'G'?"

"Don't tell him...but yes." She drunkenly nodded her eyes on him now.

Kevin grinned into his drink, satisfied with his small victory and the turn their conversation had taken as she watched him out of the corner of her eye with a smirk. "Don't let it go to your head Mr Smooth...You're still not getting a dance from me."

"Well, we'll see about that?" He muttered to her liking their new proximity. He honestly didn't understand how he was in a strip club and his eyes weren't focused on the strippers. Sara raised another eye brow at what he was suggesting. And he realised that it was her sultry expression, seductive dark eyes that were not letting his attention wonder.

"What makes you think you can get me into bed?" She asked with bemusement.

"Oh-so many things darling..." He kept his cards close to his chest not wanting to give his moves away. But if he was honest he wasn't sure. Sara wasn't his usual type- she was intelligent, she was witty, she was a woman rather than a girl. Had he been on one of his usual dates his move would have been one too many Cosmopolitans and telling the girl he thought she was hot.

"Whatever- I could do with another drink." She pulled herself up and took the unsteady steps towards the bar. She returned with a fruity looking cocktail much to Kevin's surprise. Perhaps his usually tricks would work just as well? She seemed drunk enough. For some reason he felt guilty- it didn't seem right to just use his usual sleazy pick up techniques on her.

"Want to see my party trick?" Sara asked before taking a mouthful of the pink liquid liking the taste of cranberry and vodka as it settled on her tongue- the ice and fruity taste much more soothing than the slow burn of whiskey.

"Sure..." He agreed hoping that it was something that involved her taking her top off or even better her jeans. Kevin had found himself mesmerised by the steady sway of her hips as she walked and legs that went on for days. He watched carefully as she broke the stem from the cherry and placed it between her teeth and after a few moments produced the same stem but now in a knot.

"See?" She showed him with a smug look.

"You're very talented with your mouth...I'd love to see what else it's capable off." He cooed watching her take another long sip of her drink wondering just how much more alcohol she could take without passing out.

Kevin had been slowly sipping each of his drinks indulging his taste buds, liking the slow feeling of the firey liquid sliding down his throat. He'd been drinking slowly enough that he still felt largely sober. Sara on the other hand had been knocking back the drinks as if there was no tomorrow and was already unsteady on her feet. It had done nothing to deter from her verbal abilities though- she had managed to be just as sharp with the handicap of more than five double whiskies and whatever it was that she was currently drinking.

"Take me out back and I'll show you." She winked at him.

"Really?" He asked slightly surprised at how easily she had simply just given in and also at how sleazy her offer had been.

"No." Sara narrowed her eyes at him as if to tell him he was a fool for ever thinking she was being serious. "What kind of a girl do you take me for?"

"A girl that hasn't had anywhere near enough fun in life... a girl that's sad but has a hard time admitting it." He spewed out honestly having noticed the sadness that seemed to constantly be lingering in her gaze.

"This suddenly got heavy..." Her eyes were on the drink again not wanting to look at him fearing that he would be wearing the same pitiful expression she had become used to from her husband and her friends.

"Let me help..." He offered quietly, his voice making him sound genuine. "Just one meaningless night... let your guard down... enjoy yourself for once. And then you can forget it ever happened, you can go back to being the sensible, up tight, boring Sara that everyone seems to expect you to be."

"Kevin... I'm married." She said the only thing she could think to say in resistance because he was right- she couldn't remember the last time she had given into her impulses and let herself go. She couldn't convince herself that saying no to wanting to have fun was the right thing to do.

"And how's that going for you?" Kevin asked his voice was still low. He was sitting so close to her by this stage that she could feel his breath tickling her cheek.

Sara glanced up and their eyes met for what seemed like an everlasting moment. She bit her lip her nerves clearing showing as her eyes travelled down to his lips...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm having way too much fun writing this fic...

And I feel terrible for the turn this has taken... you all have permission to judge me. But I promise there will be some attempts at morality in the next chapter.

Most certainly rated 'M'. I'm not joking. Be warned.

Hope you all like it- please be lovely and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**While Listening to Rock & Roll...**

**(5)**

That was all the invitation he needed. Kevin moved in placing his lips on Sara's prising them apart letting his tongue discover the inside of her mouth. She involuntarily moved into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening their kiss. They pulled apart breathlessly elated by the feeling of each other's warmth.

"You are something different." Kevin said looking at the woman in his arms with amazement.

"You better believe it." She responded with a smirked before his lips were on hers again not being able to get enough of the way she tasted.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered in Sara's ear making her shiver down to the core as his hands made themselves familiar with the curve of his waist. Biting her lip she silently nodded sliding out of the booth holding on to Kevin for support. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gathered her unsteady body towards him as they made their way out.

The night air wrapped around them making them nothing but two anonymous people in sin city as they stepped outside. They climbed into the back of another cab and Kevin offered the name of a hotel that Sara assumed he was staying at. He then turned to face her, his expression showing no attempt at patience as he moved back towards her. He placed feathery kisses to her jaw and her neck letting his hand slide between her legs. Sara wanted to stop him but the friction from the small movements of his wrist felt too good, so she leant her head back exposing more of her neck for his lips to discover. Kevin bit into the soft tissue speeding up the movements of his hand pressing even harder against her a small moan escaping her lips. All of a sudden it stopped. His hand had moved away from her. His lips had abandoned her skin.

Kevin looked up at her a devilish grin playing on his lips and a sparkle in his eye. He was in control. And he was most certainly enjoying it.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered huskily into her ear pulling himself up a hand on either of her body encasing her in his warmth. Sara's eyes were still closed and she bit into her bottom lip unable to say a word. Kevin gave a throaty chuckle into her ear and she could almost feel him smirking against her hair.

"This isn't how it works sweetheart... you have to tell me what you want." He muttered to her his fingertips casually tracing the top of her shirt as a silent example.

"Touch me..." She gasped not knowing where her voice had come from, her hips lifting up off the seat accompanying her instructions.

His eyes not leaving Sara's face he ran a hand down her torso giving her breast a squeeze before continuing down to the waist band of her jeans. Kevin kept his hand just above where she needed him and waited for her to respond.

"Please..." the lone word escaped her lips.

"As you wish ma'am." He jokingly spoke in a Southern accent his hand now fully in her panties, he delicately traced around her clit causing her to moan catching the driver's attention but neither one of them cared. Kevin let his hand rub over her, Sara's hips jerking towards him. Without any hesitation her inserted two fingers in her while his thumb flicked lazily over her clit. She groaned turning to putty in his hand. He began slowly sliding in and out slightly surprised when her hips matched his movements, her head rolling back completely lost to the pleasure of his touch.

"You're so wet." He muttered to her his voice sounding astounded as he picked up pace wanting nothing more than having her come completely undone. Her orgasm came out of nowhere as she groaned loudly causing a raised eyebrow from the cab driver. Sara breathlessly laid back with hooded eyes and her cheeks a rosey from the heat radiating from her skin.

"Well I guess I win." Kevin declared, feeling victorious, if a little frustrated.

"Oh you think so do you?" Sara's smirk told him she had something else in mind and if tonight had taught him anything it was not to underestimate Ms Sidle. They clambered out of the cab ignoring the look on the diver's face as they paid the fare.

In a daze they made their way to the elevator, as soon as the doors had shut Kevin pinned Sara against the wall his lips making contact with collar bone as he pinned her wrists above her head. Their actions were stopped by the entry of a family into small space. Sara's cheeks flushed red as she kept her eyes on floor.

"I want you so bad." Kevin breathed into her ear his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"I know..." Sara whispered back with a sly smile letting him know that getting what he wanted wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

He pulled her by the hand towards his room and this time Sara took control pushing him up against the door kissing him passionately. Kevin opened the door falling back into the room pulling her in with him.

"What's the rush?" Sara teased moving away from him. She strolled slowly towards the French doors her eyes focused on the swimming pool that was outside leaving Kevin to grit his teeth.

He turned to see her opening the door stepping out after throwing him a coy look telling him to follow her. Kevin's jaw dropped when he stepped outside. Sara had already removed her top revealing the red lacy bra she was wearing underneath. Without taking her eyes off him she removed her jeans.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a husky voice while his eyes travelled down to her feet and then back up.

"Yes..." Kevin responded his eyes not leaving her body once. Pleased she had gotten his attention Sara turned diving into the pool enjoying the feel of the warm water surrounding her.

"What are you doing?" He asked disappointed that her body was out of sight.

"Well... since I'm supposed to be letting go and being adventurous... I thought...I've never been skinny dipping before might as well give it a go." She replied quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Nice try Missy, but you have to be naked for it to count as skinny dipping." He chuckled crossing his arms across his chest. Before he knew what was happening her soaking wet bra hit him closely followed by her panties.

"So are you going to join me?" She raised an eyebrow at him again teasingly covering her chest with her arms so he had no option but to strip and climb in after her. Kevin moved through the water towards her but Sara held her arm out to stop him.

"Not yet...if you want me, you'll have to catch me." She swam towards the other end of the pool before even finish the sentence leaving him grasping at water. Kevin followed picking up his pace swimming almost close enough to grab her ankle but he found a li-lo being thrown in his direction slowing him down but not enough. Kevin's body collided with Sara's against the edge of the pool.

"Enough's enough." He growled turning her to face him, his arms on either side of her not giving her a way out.

"Have I been a naught girl?" She asked with wide eyes. "Oh Mr what are you going to do to me?" She added with a mock helpless voice waiting for him to make his move.

"Why are you doing this me to?" He asked slightly desperately.

"...because I can." She smirked.

Kevin placed his lips hungrily onto her taking everything she gave him matching it with his own passion and his own needs. He pressed against her, the pool wall offering him all the resistance he needed to manipulate her. He was suddenly aware that he needed her, all of her, right now. He was taking no prisoners; he grasped her waist with an almost angry passion and hoisted her to the edge of the wall. The lust in his eyes was making her act in a way she would never have imagined as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her. He stood up planting his feet firmly at the bottom of the pool while she laid back lifting her long legs to be draped over his shoulders fully giving him he reigns of control. Kevin started slowly enjoying the sound of her growls as she moved her hips against him attempting to get him to speed up. When he finally did a moan escaped her lips indicating for him to continue his actions.

"I'm so close." She said her breath coming in short gasps as her hips stammered against his. After a few seconds he held her steady thrusting as hard and as deep as he was able to knowing that it would enough to push her over the edge. His assumptions were rewarded as another particularly loud moan escaped her lips as her muscles tensed- the sensation itself leaving him reeling and dragging him simultaneously to the end.

He eventually pulled out of her and climbed out of the pool and laid down beside Sara still breathless. She gave a throaty laugh her eyes focused on the sky but forcing Kevin to turn and face her with a confused expression.

"So...was it worth it?" She asked tracing the imaged of clouds with her fingers.

"What if I said it wasn't?" He questioned.

"I'd say you were lying." She turned to face him with a half smile.

"I'd have to say I agree with you." He smiled back.

"Are you going to quit it now you've hit it?" Sara continued.

"No... I'm going to take it back to bed and hit it again." He winked.

"Oh-so presumptuous." Sara laughed pulling herself to her feet pulling Kevin with her. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him placing a kiss on her lips that Sara couldn't help but reciprocate her arms around his neck.

Kevin carried her to his room and placed her down on the bed this time covering her body in soft kisses slowly taking his time to indulge in discovering her properly. But Sara had different ideas pushing at his shoulders until he was on his back and she was straddling him. She quirked and eyebrow and pursed her lips at him as she took control every so often changing her movements by swivelling her hips in a figure of eight motion leaving him guessing. But soon enough she slowed down letting the tension in her body build up until there was nothing else to do but let go.

"I knew it, I knew I was right...you're a freak." Kevin announced as she rested her head on his chest once they had both finished.

Sara laughed against his skin as they both sank into a highly satisfied exhaustion their limbs tangled together.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter everyone!

Hope you all like it- please be lovely and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**While Listening to Rock & Roll...**

**(6)**

It was sitting in the break room indulging in 'Blue Hawaiian' while listening to Greg and Archie attempt to explain the benefits of playing video games that Sara had heard about Kevin's death. The news had resounded in the room. She had felt a lump build up in her throat as she attempted to act as if it hadn't affected her. Sara gripped the mug in her hands tighter and kept her eyes on the floor as her colleagues asked questions about how he had died exactly. Sara silently excused herself making her way down to autopsy feeling a strange sensation settling in the pit of her stomach as she did so. She wanted to see him. She felt like she needed to confirm that he was actually dead.

Her mind was reeling as she opened the door into the almost pitch black environment of autopsy. It didn't feel real. It didn't feel as if any of this was really happening. She had half expected Kevin to be sitting on one of the tables with a devilish grin to tell her he'd got her. He'd got her good. Sara expected him to wink at her, his eyes holding the tales of what had happened the previous night at ransom.

But that was not the case.

Kevin was laid out on one of the autopsy tables his head propped up, a white sheet covering his body up to his shoulders and a bright light beaming down on his skin. Skin that less than twenty four hours ago she had tasted. The eyes that had discovered her body were closed and would remain that way forever. Sara felt a prickle in her eye but she blinked it away not wanting to shed a tear for something that should never have been.

She slowly approached his body not knowing what to do.

He looked like he could have been sleep. He looked the same way he had done when she had left him that morning as the strange feeling of guilt and acceptance filled her body. Without thinking Sara reached out her hand brushing hair away from his face, his skin icy cold beneath her finger tips. She flinched pulling her hand back, her eyes not once moving away from his face. A part of her wanted to shake him, tell him to wake up. But the realisation that it wouldn't work sunk in.

He was gone.

Taking a deep breath and casting one last glance at Kevin, Sara walked away.

As she drove home she found the world around her plagued with lingering wonderment of what ifs. The sky stretched out above the world offering a second home, teasing people with possibilities. But it was not the escape that Sara longed for. It was an indication to how she should have been feeling.

Who was Kevin to her?

Who was she to be saddened by his death?

Sara acknowledged that she had simply just used Kevin to have a night where she wasn't held back by all of the responsibilities, expectations and limits her life had placed on her. It had just been one night where she could be the person that she wanted to be.

But what had Kevin's place been in it all?

A tool. A means to an end.

He had given her the opportunity to change, to shed her skin and be renewed even if it was only for a short amount of time. He had made her feel like someone else. For the first time in a long time Sara had felt desired. Not loved. Not wanted. Simply just needed for nothing but a biological urge. And instead of looking away with disgust at being treated like a piece of meat she had given in. She had indulged his attention in a way she had never done before. She had acted in a way she never had done before.

It just had been one night.

One night was all she had expected.

One night was all she had wanted.

Sara had gotten all of the things that she had been wondering about out of her system and felt like she could happily go on with the rest of her life knowing that she would always have the memories to keep her company. She would always remember the way Kevin's skin had felt against hers, how every purposeful touch of his hand had unravelled who she pretended to be.

He was someone who approached her with fresh eyes. He was someone who didn't know what she had been through- someone who didn't see her as damaged, broken or fragile. And after all of these years she had tried to bury her past but it had shaped her. It had made her.

Once she was inside Sara pulled a cold beer out of the fridge and sat herself down in the very spot Kevin had sat in waiting for her the previous night. With a sense of bitter-sweetness surrounding her she toasted to Kevin. Once she had finished her beer Sara pushed the thoughts down and out of the way knowing that she couldn't let herself feel anything more than apathy because it would give the previous night meaning that it did not have.

With that thought Sara roused herself from her set and prepared for bed knowing that tomorrow was going to bring as many challenged as today.

The morning was dulled by the grey clouds that decorated the sky as Sara drove to King David Cemetery. The card for Kevin's funeral had been left on the notice board and from what she gathered none of her colleagues were planning on attending. It felt wrong not going.

Parking her car Sara walked into the empty cemetery letting the strange atmosphere linger over her as she glanced around the all of the people that had been lost. Death is such a strange thing. Sara had never understood why people spent so much time fearing the inventible when life displayed more to be terrified of. Perhaps she had been alone for far too long. Perhaps she had seen too much death to know. Burying those thoughts she found Kevin's grave she stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"So... as you can tell I'm not good at goodbyes. I'm sorry I left without a note...or something it's just I don't know the etiquette of those types of situations that well..." She smiled nervously glancing around to make sure that there was no one watching her in this moment of insanity. "I felt like I should say goodbye this time... properly... so here I am." Sara shifted on her feet gaining a strange surge of confidence in what she was doing. "Is it weird that I want to thank you for last night? I think it is... I brought you something- edelweiss. You probably would have no idea what it is; I'm guessing you're more of a dozen red roses kind of guy. Edelweiss stands for courage. And I think I gained some of it the other night... thank you...I guess this is it. Goodbye." Sara said the final word in barely a whisper and placed the single flower down by the headstone.

With one last look she turned around and walked away.

It was time to bury the memories of her night with Kevin forever.

This was it.

**The End **


End file.
